Sunny (BKL)
Sunny General Information: Species: Anodite Age: 87(true age) 17(physical age) 11(occasional physical age) Affiliations: Benjamin Levin Aron Deca Vreedle Various Criminals Occupation: Criminal, Club Dancer Powers and abilities: Abilities: all abilities of an anodite Relationships Relatives: Gwen(cousin) Ben Tennyson (cousin) Kevin(cousin in-law) Verdora(grandmother) Various relatives Benjamin Levin(cousin/lover) Details: Voice Actor: Ashley Johnson First Appearance unknown Sunny is an anodite cousin of ben and Gwen, another granddaughter of verdora's. In the future she is the lover of her criminal cousin, Benjamin Levin. Appearance Despite being her eighties, she is still in the form of her teenage self, using her anodite abilities. In her human disguise, Sunny is the spitting image of her cousin Gwen, with the exceptions of her having black hair that hangs free, instead of red hair, and dark blue eyes rather than green eyes. Her lips, height, and facial features are exact to Gwen's. She has a voluptuous figure. She wears a purple T-shirt, a black leather jacket, a black mini-skirt and black leather boots. She is pretty and bratty. Like Verdona she is able to switch between her Human and Anodite forms, but unlike Gwen, she does it much more freely. Disguised as her child self, she is again physically identical to Gwen at the age, yet only black hair, dark blue eyes, and purple clothing. Background Like she was in the past she is a free spirit with barely any moral restraints. Although after a century and master of her powers, she has somewhat slightly matured. She chooses to remain the form of herself as a teenager. She has developed a committed relationship with Benjamin, while dropping her old habit of flirting with others. While even developed a slight serious side, she is still a free spirit who will act destructive in the game for joy. This behavior has resulted in a intergalactic restraining order, of 1 light year away from Anodyne. Personality Like she was in the past she is a free spirit with barely any moral restraints. Although after 75 years she has slightly matured. Although she may be carefree most times, she is not to be trifled with when angered. If engaged with her serious side most would either be killed or severely hospitalized. Even beings bigger than her are unprotected from her wrath. She is indeed hateful towards her parents and grandmother for exiling her. Sunny at times seems to be the more trigger happy one of the group, causing havoc the first chance she gets. She prefers to cause gore, mutilating anyone she chooses to actual kill. Sports a slasher smile and reminisces about most carnage she makes. Along with her carefree and dangerous personality, Sunny is even racist towards celestialsapiens, believing them to be troublesome compared to anodites (and a civil war between them and anodites, didn't really help). She uses the phrase "starry eyed freaks" as a derogatory term. Powers and Abilities She is a very powerful anodite. After a century of mastered her powers she is even on a higher level than Gwen. Within her human form she even posses enhance strength capable of bruising a tetramand. In her Anodite form, she, like Verdona, is able to use her hair-like tentacles for a variety of purposes, such as grasping beings and objects; and offensively attacking others. Using her alternated size as an anodite, she is even capable of engaging a To'kustar in combat. Biography As time went by, she progressed in training with her powers, decades of mastering them. After mastering her powers, she had somewhat matured...somewhat. She still continued to cause trouble on anodyne. Up until the point where her parents and grandmother went to the extreme: she was exiled from anodyne for life, restraining order of 1 light year from anodyne. She fled to earth as a home. As a means of humor, she shifted to the form of the child-self of her human disguise. She chose this form as she met her young cousin, Benjamin Levin, at the family reunion. The two cousin were easily and instantly smitten, despite the families inputs. They pursued a relationship that past 4 years and to the present day. She had chosen residence in Undertown, living in an apartment with Benjamin's friend Aron. She and Aron allowed Benjamin to live with them when he ran away from home. The trio carried on a criminal lifestyle for cash and thrills. Unlike Benjamin and Aron, she chose a rather legitimate day job. She uses this occupational to pay bills without winding up arrested. Despite as such, she participates in crime with the others. Trivia •Her personality somewhat functions as a darker version of Gwen's. •She is now exiled from anodyne Criminal rap sheet: Assault and battering, destruction of property, public disturbance, participant in unlicensed fight clubs, hospitalization of plumbers, and associate of Benjamin Levin. •She is shunned by her incestuous relationship with Benjamin Levin. •She mocks Gwen for her "choice of growing up". •Despite her love for him, She is actually horrified of Benjamin when he absorbs energy. •Took Benjamin's virginity when he was 14, when he ran away from home. •She is also Bisexual Category: Rooter23